


At An Aquarium

by accio_spaceman



Category: Fright Night (2011), Tatennant - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, and an unnamed teenager trainee worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: What would Peter and Nellie do on a date at an aquarium? Requested by "imnotacommittee" on Tumblr.





	

“Are you okay? Do you need to sit down for a bit?” Peter fussed as he spotted a bench just out of hearing shot of their tedious tour guide.

“Peter, I’m fine, I promise. Don’t I always let you know when I’m uncomfortable?” Nellie gently reprimanded, seeing straight through him.

Although she had to admit, most of what the guide was saying was going over her head, she was determined to see it through to the end.

 

“And these,” the tour guide stopped in front of the next tank. “Are our seahorses! Seahorses are part of the Syngnathidae family, which also includes sea-dragons and pipefish. Seahorse are particularly renowned for the fact that it is actually the males who carry the eggs – or in other words, get pregnant!”

Nellie raised an eyebrow as she absorbed the last few words.

“I wish we were seahorses. Then you could have a go at doing this instead.” She said, gesturing down to where her waist once existed.

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Peter wrapped his arms around her from behind, fingers only just touching, and dropped a kiss on her forehead as she sighed quietly and leaned back against him.

“Like many fish, seahorses have quite sizable broods, and can give birth to up to 1500 babies at a time!”

Nellie and Peter froze, horrified at the idea.

“One and a half thousand?!” Nellie squeaked, louder than she intended, gaining a few sympathetic glances from the other ladies in the group, most of whom were struggling to contain their own children.

“Maybe our way is better.” Peter suggested with only the barest hint of cheekiness.

“Yeah.” Nellie drawled, releasing a long breath. She was still adjusting to the idea of having one little bundle of joy to be responsible for!

 

“Now, in the next room,” The tour guide continued, apparently content at having scared his patrons, “are our rock pools! We’ll split up for a few minutes so everyone can explore on their own before regrouping to go through to the bigger exhibits.”

Nellie reached down to take Peter’s hand as they followed the rest of the crowd into the gaudy orange light of the rock pool room.

“One and a half thousand?” she whispered, still astounded.

Peter squeezed her hand in response as they made their way to a bench on the far side of the room to where most of the group had congregated.

Easing herself down, Nellie moaned in relief as the weight left her feet. She’d become so used to the pain of being eight months pregnant that sometimes it was gone that she realised it had been there at all. Luckily she had Peter’s constant fretting to remind her not to overdo things.

“Nell, are you sure-”

 

Before she could respond yet again, they were interrupted by an enthusiastic teenage volunteer carrying a large bucket.

 

“Hello! Would you like to hold a starfish?”

Peter blinked at her blankly.

“Erm, sure, he’d love to!” Nellie acquiesced on behalf of them both, not wanting to curb the young girl’s excitement.

She ignored the vaguely alarmed look Peter shot her way.

Eyeing Nellie’s stomach, the girl thought better of asking them to bend down, so set the bucket on the bench in between them.

“Here.” The girl gently adjusted the hands they offered. “When you’re ready, just dip your hand under the water, and they should climb straight on! Oh, but I should warn you, the water might be slightly cold.”

Locking eyes, they wordlessly sunk their hands under the surface in unison.

“Oh!” Nellie exclaimed, delighted at the strange, almost tickling sensation of a tentative limb reaching out to investigate. “Peter, look!”

Peter’s face seemed to have gotten stuck half way between horror and wonder. Nellie giggled at the sight of his contorted face.

“Suckers!”

“PETER! I warned you about swearing in public!”

Now it was the teen’s turn to giggle as Peter looked up at Nellie in confusion.

“I think he was referring to the suckers on the starfish, Ma’am.” She explained, managing to stay just on the right side of politeness.

“Oh, right, of course.” Nellie blushed, narrowing her eyes and only just stopping herself from sticking her tongue out when she met Peter’s triumphant gaze.

 

* * *

 

 

** And in the style of my Bea/Ben at the zoo… **

  * Peter would hum the Jaws theme to try and scare her as they’re going through the underwater tunnel
  * “LOOK NELL, IT’S NEMO!”
  * “That turtle reminds me of Chris.” “Don’t be mean!”




End file.
